Triumphiere niemals zu früh
by Cheyenne's Dream
Summary: Decker's neue rechte Hand erfährt den Aufentshaltort von Hannibal Smith. Allerdings ist der Mann verletzt. Der Colonel stellt Hannibal unter sein Bewachung und Decker glaubt sich am Ziel seiner Träume.


**_Das A-Team_**

**Triumphiere niemals zu früh **

_Callenges Herausforderung Januar/ Februar 2003_

_Disclaimer: Nicht meine, leider. Glücklicherweise kann ich aber mit ihnen spielen solange die FanFic keinen Gewinn erzielt. Sie wurde nur zum Spass geschrieben und es war kein Rechtsbruch beabsichtigt._  
_Das A-Team und Colonel Decker sind Eigentum von Stephen J. Cannell._  
_Capitan Franklin ist meine eigene Kreation_

_Spoiler: Keine_  
_Rating: PG-13_

Colonel Decker saß an seinem Schreibtisch und beendete grimmig seinen letzten Bericht über das A-Team. Sein Vorgesetzter General Fullbright wartete darauf. Er könnte den Mann schon wettern hören.  
_' Schwachköpfige unfähige Leute'_, waren nur ein Beispiel was der wütende General verwenden würde.  
Verdammt sei der General.  
Decker war mit Überheblichkeit und großem Selbstvertrauen an die Sache heran gegangen. Doch nun nach einigen Monaten musst er einsehen, er hatte sich getäuscht. Es war nicht so leicht wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Die Erklärung war zu einfach. Immerhin war das A-Team einmal die beste Einheit die das Militär vor zuweisen hatte und bis heute gab es kein besseres.  
Damals hatte Decker nicht daran geglaubt das die Deserteure so verdammt schwer zu fangen waren.  
'_ Nein'_, berichtigte sich Decker selbst. _' Fangen konnte man sie schon, nur musste man aufpassen das sie einem nicht wieder durch die Finger schlüpften. Sie waren wie dieses glitschige bunte Zeug, wie hiess es doch noch, Gelatine, das er als Kind schon gehasst hatte.'_  
Obwohl Decker das Team mehr als einmal fangen konnte, waren sie ihm wieder entwischt. Etwas was Lynch nie oder nur sehr selten gelungen war.  
Es war nur ein geringer Triumph den er gegenüber seinem Vorgänger Colonel Lynch aufzuweisen hatte. Das A-Team hatte Lynch beinahe zwölf Jahre auf Trab gehalten und der Colonel war schon richtig besessen mit dem Team. Weil es dem Militär langsam zu teuer wurde, zog man Lynch ab und setzte Decker auf die Jungs an. Der '_ Neue'_ sollte kurzen Prozess machen und das A-Team ein für alle mal von der Bildfläche verschwinden lassen. Leider stellte sich heraus das war nicht so einfach.  
Wenigstens, und das schrieb Decker seinem Können zu, hatte er in der kurzen Zeit mehr erreicht als Lynch in all den Jahren.

_Noch in Gedanken versunken hörte er nicht wie Captain Franklin, seine rechte Hand hereinkam. Dieser räusperte sich um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vorgesetzten zu bekommen._  
_" Was gibt es Franklin.", fragte Decker etwas ungehalten über die Störung._  
_Der dunkelhäutige Militärpolizist salutierte und sagte dann:" Wir wissen wo das A-Team ist."_  
_Überrascht sah Colonel Decker auf. Für einen Moment war er gewillt zu sagen, wo sich Franklin das A-Team hin stecken könnte. Doch dann dachte er an die triumphierenden Grimassen von Smith, wenn das A-Team dem Colonel entwischte und eine kalte Willensstärke breitete sich aus._  
_Während er sein Basecup aufsetzte, die Wagenschlüssel vom Tisch angelte und zum Ausgang stampfte murmelte Decker:" Nicht diesmal Smith. Diesmal bekomme ich dich."_

Capitan Franklin arbeitete erst wenige Wochen für den Colonel, hatte aber bald gemerkt das Decker sehr verbissen hinter dem A-Team her war. Um die Achtung und Anerkennung des Colonel zu bekommen setzte er sein ganzes Bestreben in die Auffindung des A-Teams. Unterwegs klärte Franklin seinen Vorgesetzten auf wie sie Hannibal Smith derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort bestimmen konnten. Einer der Militärpolizisten hatte zufällig Face weiss rote Corvette gesichtet und war ihr gefolgt. Man hatte dann den neuen Klienten des A-Teams aufgestöbert und unter Androhung einer Gefängnisstrafe Einzelheiten erfahren. Der Klient war vermutet mit Hannibal Smith gegen Zwei Uhr nachmittags in einem leerstehenden Gebäude wieder zusammenzutreffen.

_Wenige Stunden später rief Decker in ein Megaphon:" Geben sie auf Smith. Es gibt keine Chance zuentkommen."_  
_Entgegen seiner sonstigen Angewohnheiten erst zu schiessen gab Decker gleich den Befehl das Gebäude zu stürmen. War es seine Selbstsicherheit oder nur eine Vorahnung, er wusste es selbst nicht aber in diesem Augenblick erwartete er aus dem Inneren keine Gegenwehr._  
_Eine seltsame Ahnung liess ihn das schlimmste Befürchten als Franklin erschien und in leiser dringlicher Stimme sagte:" Colonel, besser sie sehen selbst nach."_  
Das liess sich Decker nicht zweimal sagen. Er eilte mit großen Schritten in das Gebäude und fand einen blutüberströmten Mann.

Für das A-Team sollte der neue Auftrag nichts wichtiges sein. Eigentlich war es eine kleine Detektivarbeit, die Hannibal allein übernehmen wollte. Murdock befand sich in der Klinik und es gab keinen Grund ihn dort herauszuholen. Zur Zeit hatte B.A ebenfalls Verpflichtungen zu Kindern mit denen er befreundet war. Blieb nur noch Face um ein Auge auf den Colonel zu halten.  
Allerdings, sehr zu Templeton Pecks Ärger hatte Hannibal den blonden Mann ausgetrickst und war mit dessen Corvette davon gefahren. Er wollte nur testen wie lange der junge Mann braucht um sein Auto und den Anführer des Teams ausfindig zu machen.  
Aus diesem Grund und weil der neue Klient unbedenklich war spazierte Hannibal Smith mehr als eine Stunde zu früh zum Treffpunkt. Die Corvette war einige Strassen weiter, ausser Sichtweite geparkt. Lässig vor sich hin schlendern zündete sich der Colonel eine Zigarre an und trat in das Gebäude. Lange instinktive Erfahrung mahnte ihn zur Vorsicht. Er war nicht allein in dem Gebäude, deshalb zog Hannibal seine Waffe und suchte vorsichtig Raum für Raum ab. Gerade öffnete er eine Tür als hinter ihm das schlürfen von Füssen erklang. Hastig fuhr der Colonel herum und stand zwei Jungendliche, im Alter von höchstens sechzehn Jahren gegenüber.  
Einer von ihnen höhnte:" Heh Opa, mächtig tolle Puste hast du dort. Ich habe schon richtig Angst."  
Zu einer Antwort kam Hannibal nicht mehr. Das helle Lachen eines jungen Mädchen lenkte ihn ab. Nicht weit entfernt, circa in der Mitte des benachbarten Raumes standen weitere Jugendliche, nach den Farben ihrer Jacke gehörten sie einer Gang an. Auf dem Tisch neben ihnen stand ein Koffer voll mit kleinen weissen Päckchen.  
_'Drogen'_, vermutete Hannibal richtig.  
Einer der Jungen verlor die Kontrolle und schoss. Als der fremde weisshaarige Mann auf dem Tisch die Drogen entdeckte bekam es Timmy, ein recht junges Mitglied der Gang mit der Angst zu tun. Panik übernahm sein Handeln. Da Hannibal immer noch seine Waffe in der Hand hielt und diese nun unabsichtlich bewegte, griff der Junge unter seine Jacke um seine Automatik zu ziehen.  
Nachdem der Schuß gefallen war, lähmte die nachfolgende Stille für einen Moment jeden im Raum. Hannibal starrte auf die Kinder, den nichts anderes waren sie in seinen Augen. Er wollte sich umwenden und seine Waffe heben aber ein starker Schmerz im Rücken der sich bis in seinen rechten Arm ausbreitete machte es zu nichte. Dann wie in Zeitlupe stürzte er zu Boden und blieb ohnmächtig liegen.  
" Shit, was hast du gemacht.", rief einer der Jugendlichen entsetzt.  
Das Mädchen fragte verstört über die Wendung der Ereignisse:" Ist er Tod?"  
Ein weitere Junge riet:" Lasst uns hier verschwinden, vielleicht ist er ein Cop."  
Der Junge, welcher auf Hannibal geschossen hatte, winselte mehr als er sprach:" Was, ich habe auf einen Cop geschossen?"  
Nur der Anführer schien die Nerven zubehalten. Dieser, ein Latino mit langen zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haaren bückte sich und untersuchte Hannibals Taschen. Er fluchte da er nichts fand ausser einem zehn Dollarschein und fünf Zigarren in einer kleinen Kiste. Wenigstens waren die allererste Qualität. Dann schaute er zu seinen Freunden und beruhigte sie:" Er atmet noch und scheint kein Cop zu sein. Keine Ahnung wer er ist, kein Geld, kein Ausweis, vielleicht ist er einer von den Pennern unten am Ende des Piers."  
Seine rechte Hand schien sich noch nicht mit der Antwort zufrieden zugeben:" Warum hat er ein Waffe und die teuren Zigarren?"  
Mit einem lässigen Schulterzucken entgegnete der Anführer:" Vielleicht hat er jemanden kalt gemacht um daran zu kommen oder die Knarre ist ein Andenken aus seinem Armeezeiten."  
Sein Blick schweifte noch einmal zu dem unbewussten Fremden. Im nächsten Moment sagte er mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme:" Packt zusammen, wir verschwinden hier und seht zu das nichts zurückbleibt."

Nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde später gab es nichts mehr in dem Gebäude ausser einer kleinen hungrigen Maus auf der Suche nach Futter und einem bewusstlosen Hannibal Smith.  
Nach einer Weile kam der Verwundete wieder zu sich. Ein brennender Schmerz im Rücken war das erste was er spürte. Seine Bemühungen sich zu bewegen wurden durch eine erneute Schmerzeswelle erschwert. Trotzdem gelang es ihm, mittel einer kleinen Verrenkung seine Hand zum Zentrum des Schmerzes zubringen. Sein erster Eindruck war Nässe. Er zog sein Hand zurück und betrachtete sie.  
_'Blut! Sein Blut?'_ Gleich darauf erinnerte sich Hannibal an die Ereignisse.  
_'Wie lange war es her? Warum kam Face nicht, er wusste doch von dem Treffen in dem Gebäude.'_  
Als wenn es eine Antwort auf seine gedachten Fragen war, ertönte draussen Colonel Deckers Stimme. Das erste mal in seinem Leben war Hannibal froh diese Stimme zuhören. Trotzdem wollte er verdammt sein wenn er es Decker auf die Nase binden würde.  
_' Hoffentlich vergisst Decker seine Ultimatums und stürmt ausnahmsweise sofort das Gebäude.',_ betete Colonel Smith halblaut.  
Jemand musste Hannibals Gebete erhöht haben, denn nur wenige Minuten später erschien das Gesicht eines relativen jungen MP Soldaten in Hannibals Gesichtsfeld. Es war auch der gleiche Mann der den Krankenwagen rief.  
Alles wurde wieder schwarz vor Hannibals Augen. Bevor er zurück in die wohltuende Bewusstlosigkeit glitt glaubte er Deckers Stimme zuhören. Allerdings ergaben sie keinen Sinn oder hatte Hannibal Halluzinationen.   
" Verdammt Smith sie werden mir nicht schon wieder durch die Lappen gehen. Halten sie durch.", flüsterte Decker zu dem Verwundeten.

Draussen ertönten schon die Sirenen eines Krankenwagens, den einer seiner Männer gerufen hatte. Nur Sekunden später waren die Mediziner angekommen und begannen sofort mit ihrer Arbeit.  
Als einer der Männer sagte:" Scheint nicht allzu schlecht zu sein. Wie es aussieht vermisste die Kugel wichtige Organe.", atmete Decker innerlich auf. Er wollte zwar Smith um jeden Preis aber das ihm jemand zuvorgekommen war nagte an ihm. Niemand durfte Decker der Genugtuung berauben. Er wollte im Gerichtsaal anwesend sein wenn das A-Team verurteilt wird und sie sollten seinen Triumph spüren.

Von einiger Entfernung beobachtete ein blonder Mann mit einem Fernglas das Geschehen. Dann griff er zu seinem Autotelefon und wählte eine Nummer.  
" Murdock.", begann er mit zögernder Stimme.  
Die fröhliche Stimme des Piloten fragte:" Faceman was gibt es. Braucht ihr mich wieder?"  
Face holte tief Luft. Nachdem er sich etwas gesammelt hatte bat er:" Kannst du aus der Klinik fliehen. Ich treffe dich Parrington Sqaure."  
" Geht in Ordnung Faceman.", lautete die Antwort.  
Dieser war froh das Murdock keine Fragen stellte und ohne Hilfe aus der Klinik kommen könnte. Er hatte aber für den Freund noch eine Warnung:  
" Deckers Leute könnten in der Nähe sein, also kein Aufsehen."  
Dann legte er auf. Vielleicht hätte er Murdock gleich von seinem Beobachtungen berichten sollen, damit dieser die Dringlichkeit erkannte. Doch dann sagte sich der blonde Mann wenn jemand zu Murdock Kontakt aufnahm war es immer wichtig und der Pilot wusste das. Er würde sich beeilen.  
Nun galt es B.A abzuholen. Hoffentlich war dieser noch in Freiheit und nicht ebenso wie Hannibal ein Opfer Deckers geworden. Das verlief ohne Schwierigkeiten, weder gab es in der Nähe noch in der entfernteren Umgebung eine Spur des Militärs.  
Nicht ganz eine Stunde später waren Face und B.A am vereinbarten Treffpunkt, fast im selben Augenblick als auch Murdock aus einem Taxi stieg. Er kam sofort herüber und wandte sich an B.A indem er zu dem wartenden Taxi deutete:" Hallo Großer dort wartete jemand auf Geld."  
Da man Murdock in der Klinik nicht unbedingt mit Geld ausstattete, konnte er auch den Taxifahrer nicht bezahlen. Ohne irgendwelche Einwände jedoch recht mürrisch ging B.A hinüber, unterwegs einige Scheine aus seiner Tasche ziehend. H.M rief noch hinterher:" Vergiss das Trinkgeld nicht!"   
Mit einem Knurren schaute der schwarze Mann noch einmal auf seine Freund zurück, tat ihm aber den gefallen. Face schüttelte bei dem Gehabe nur mit dem Kopf, wusste er doch das es nur ein Spiel zwischen seinen Freunden war. In Wirklichkeit mochten die beiden sich, nur zugeben konnten oder wollten sie es nicht.  
Inzwischen beobachtete Murdock heimlich seine Freund Templeton. Irgend etwas schien den Schönling zu beschäftigen und wo blieb Hannibal.  
" Hallo Spinner.", grüßte B.A den Piloten des Teams.  
Dieser antwortete nur kurz:" Hallo B.A."  
Eigentlich wollte der schwarze seine üblichen Neckereien beginnen doch H.M kurze Antwort liess ihn verstummen. Jetzt sah auch er die gedankliche Abwesenheit von Faceman.  
Der blonde Mann stand mit dem Rücken an den Van gelehnt und schlug seine Ferse immer wieder an eines der Räder.  
Um die Spannung zu brechen hob B.A die rechte Hand, die unter anderen von einem großen Goldring am Finger geziert wurde und brüllte noch relativ ruhig:" Hey Mann, hör auf mit dem Fuss gegen mein Auto zu treten."  
Die Worte schreckten Face tatsächlich auf. Er stiess sich vom Van ab und hob abwehrend die Hände. Um eine Entschuldigung kam er glücklicherweise herum.  
" Was ist los und wo ist der Colonel?", kam Murdock seinen geplanten Worten zufuhr.  
B.A verschränkte seine Arme und stimmte dem Freund zu:" Das möchte ich auch gern wissen."  
Face seufzte und dann sagte er mit einer Stimme die das Team von ihm nicht kannte:" Hannibal kommt nicht. Vielleicht nie mehr."  
" Was?", die laut gebrüllten Worte B.A's liessen sogar Murdock zusammen zucken.  
H.M fragte Templeton:" Verstehe ich dich richtig. Hannibal kneift. Er macht sich einfach auf und davon?"  
Templeton Peck schaute auf seine beiden Freunde. _' Dachten sie wirklich so schlecht von ihrem Anführer.'_  
" Wenn es nur das wäre, würde ich mich nicht so mies fühlen.", gab der Lieutenant zu. Er sah das die anderen auf weitere Erklärungen warteten und deshalb setzte er fort:" Hannibal klaute meinen Wagen und fuhr allein zum Treffpunkt. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich ein Taxi fand und ihm folgen konnte. Als ich dort ankam war das Gebäude vom Militär umstellt und ein Krankenwagen fuhr weg, Hannibal auf der Bahre. Ich belauschte einige MP. Einer sagte_' dem ist nicht mehr zu helfen.'_  
Murdock rief plötzlich:" Hey warte mal Faceman, willst du andeuten das Decker den Colonel auf den Gewissen hat."  
" Vermutlich?", antwortete Face. Dann versuchte er sich genau an alles zu erinnern und erzählte noch:" Decker schien nicht glücklich über das was mit Hannibal passierte. Für jemand der monatelang hinter uns her war hätte er jubeln müssen, stattdessen wirkte er Niedergeschlagen."  
" Vielleicht weil er uns nicht bekommen hatte.", meinte B.A.  
Doch mit dieser Antwort wollte sich Murdock nicht zufrieden geben und er sah auch die Zweifel auf dem Gesicht von Templeton. Deshalb hatte er einen Vorschlag. " Wieso fahren wir nicht zurück und sehen ob wir etwas herausfinden können."  
Tatsächlich fuhren das A-Team zurück. Was sie dort vorfanden verblüffte sie.  
Im und um dem Gebäude wimmelte es von Streifenwagen der örtlichen Polizei. Männer und Frauen der Spurensicherung waren bei der Arbeit. Irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht, wenn Decker wirklich für den Zustand John Smiths verantwortlich war regelte man das doch intern im Militär. Warum waren dann die uniformierten Cops hier. Ohne lange zu zögern und bevor seine Freunde ihn aufhalten konnten marschierte Murdock auf einen der uniformierten Cops zu. Wenig später kam er zurück und hatte ein paar Antworten, weil er sich einfach als Reporter ausgegeben hatte. Nachdem sie angekommen waren und während B.A das leerstehende Gebäude durch das Fernglas betrachtete, hatte sich H.M bereits einige Sachen aus dem Van geholt. Ein Brille, Stift und Notizblock, nicht zuvergessen einen alten L.A Kurierexpress Ausweis den Amy einmal hatte ausstellen lassen auf einen fingierten Namen.  
Nun erzählte Murdock die Neuigkeiten.  
" Decker hatte sein Hand nicht im Spiel. Er kam leider zuspät, jemand kam ihm zuvor und mischte den Colonel auf. Es war Decker der die Cops geholt hat, weil er auch wissen will was dort drin passierte. Die Cops vermuten schon längere Zeit das eine Jugendgang das Gebäude als Treffpunkt benutzt."  
Die Informationen brachten Licht in die Sache, doch wie ging es jetzt weiter.  
" Und nun?, stellte B.A. die Frage.  
Face grübelte schon eine ganze Weile vor sich hin. Dann hatte er plötzlich das fehlende Puzzleteil:" Der Krankenwagen.", rief er aus, sichtlich erfreut.  
" Krankenwagen?", wollte Murdock wissen.  
Ein strahlendes Lächeln kam von Templeton und er erklärte:" Es war einer von hier, keiner vom Militär."  
Dann ging er zu seinem Auto zurück und führte ein paar Telefonate. Seinen wartenden Freunden erklärte er danach:" Das Hospital ist nur ein paar Blocks entfernt. Der Colonel ist tatsächlich dort unter Bewachung der MP. Sein Zustand hat sich gebessert und er ist bald wieder auf den Beinen. Laut Aussage der netten Krankenschwester ist es eine geringfügige Wunde, nur der Blutverlust war relativ hoch."  
Nachdem er geendet hatte konnte Face die sichtlichen Seufzer der Erleichterung von seine Freunden hören, ging es ihm doch ähnlich.  
Während B.A hin und her schreitet klirrten seine Goldketten leise. Dann blieb der große Mann abrupt stehen, ballte seine rechte Hand zur Faust und schlug sie in die Linke. Ein entschlossenes: " Wir müssen ihn da raus holen.", kam danach.  
Doch Face widersprach:" Nicht bevor er wieder gesund ist. Wir können das Leben des Colonel nicht riskieren."  
" Er hat recht B.A.", stimmte Murdock ihm zu und fragte:" Wie ist der Plan?"  
Templeton schaute überrascht auf seine Freunde. Langsam begann er:" Ich habe schon eine Idee aber nur wenn ihr einverstanden seid."  
B.A trat näher an den Freund und richtete sich bedrohend auf, doch er lächelte bei seinen nächsten Worten:  
" Heraus mit der Sprache! Wenn wir nicht deiner Meinung sind erfährst du es schon."  
Der blonde Mann trat zwei Schritte zurück um sich so aus dem Einflussbereich des Schwarzen zu entfernen und hob abwehrend die Hände:" Okay ich erzähl es schon. Wir sollten als erstes heraus finden um welche Jugendgang es sich gehandelt hat. Sobald Hannibal aus dem Krankenhaus ist wird er mit ihnen Abrechnen wollen. Ich denke B.A wenn du ein paar deiner Kids fragst, bestimmt weiss jemand etwas. "  
Im nächsten Moment wandte er sich an Murdock:" Vielleicht kannst du den Colonel besuchen, wenn man dich schnappt riskierst du nur zurück in die Klinik zukommen, bei uns wird es das Militärgefängnis und den Triumph gönne ich Decker nicht."  
Ein Lächeln auf den Lippen das dem von Face ähnelte wenn er in seinem Element war, sagte Murdock:" Gute Idee, eine Verkleidung wäre bestimmt angebracht. Ich wette mit dir das nicht einmal Decker mich erkennen wird."  
" Wir denken an etwas.", stimmte Face dem Plan zu und wandte sich an B.A.  
Bevor er etwas fragen konnte antwortete dieser:" Ich kümmere mich um die Kids."  
" Gut, dann macht euch an die Arbeit!"  
Der schwarze, mit Goldketten behangene Mann wandte sich um und lief zu seinem Wagen. Erst wollte Murdock folgen da er aber sah das sich Face nicht von der Stelle rührte, fragte er den blonden Schönling:" Hey Faceman was hast du vor?"  
" Schätze mal um Hannibal aus der Klinik zu holen werden wir wohl einen Krankenwagen brauchen.", antwortete Face nachdenklich.  
" Und du willst einen besorgen? Woher? Krankenwagen stehen nicht so am Strassenrand.", hakte der Freund nach.  
Face nickte und dann meinte er etwas verärgert, da Murdock einen foppenden Ton angeschlagen hatte:" Du zweifelst an meinem Können?"  
" Warum sollte ich. Dein Leitspruch ist doch:_' Ich kann euch alles besorgen, was ihr braucht_'." antwortete Murdock schnell.  
Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen entfernte sich Face in die Richtung wo er sein Corvette geparkt hatte. Da B.A das Gespräch zwischen seinen Freunden gehört hatte, wandte er sich nun an den Blonden und fragte:" Wir werden ihn ein wenig aufmotzen müssen. Ich kenne einen Schuppen wo wir ungestört sind."  
Da sein Freund Face nickte, begann B.A aufzuzählen was sie alles brauchen würden. Der blonde Mann hatte Zettel und Stift heraus geholt um sich alles auf zuschreiben. Gleich danach trennte sich das Team.

Stunden später, in der Nähe der Klinik stieg gerade eine ältere, grauhaarige Frau aus einem schwarzen Van aus. Sie näherte sich langsam dem Klinikeingang, wobei sie sich auf einen Stock stützte.  
Murdock hatte bewusst die Kleidung einer Frau gewählt weil er kannte Decker würde nicht genau hin gucken, außerdem wusste dieser das Colonel Smith der Verkleidungskünstler im Team ist.  
Etage für Etage suchte Murdock ab. Im siebenten Stock des Krankenhaus hatte er Glück. Hier vor einem Zimmer standen zwei Militärpolizisten.  
Keiner von beiden bekam mit wie die alte Frau in der Kleiderkammer verschwand. Wenige Minuten später kam ein blonder Arzt mit Nickelbrille heraus. Den Rücken gerade und den Kopf erhoben schritt Murdock auf das Zimmer zu wo er Hannibal vermutete.  
Einer der MP's öffnete dem angeblichen Dr. Jackson noch die Tür. Sobald Murdock im Zimmer war sah er sich um. Hier im Inneren gab es kein Wache und auch keinen weiteren Patienten. Es war ein glücklicher Umstand das man dem Colonel ein Einzelzimmer gegeben hatte.  
Leise rief Murdock nun:" Colonel."  
Der Verletzte öffnete überrascht die Augen, hatte er doch Murdocks Stimme erkannt." Was machst du den hier?", lautete seine Frage.  
Mit einem Lächeln antwortete H.M:" Faceman schickt mich. Wir holen dich hier raus."  
" Decker wartet nur darauf.", warnte Hannibal. Er war noch sehr erschöpft und ein Beruhigungmittel das man ihm vor kurzen gespritzt hatte begann langsam zu wirken. Deshalb konnte er nur schwer seine Augen offen halten.  
Murdock merkte das und sagte schnell:" Wir haben schon einen Plan. Bis später."  
Im nächsten Moment war der Colonel offenbar eingeschlafen und Murdock verliess den Raum. Als er sah das niemand auf ihn achtete ging er zurück in die Kleiderkammer und zog sich wieder um.  
Nur wenig später schlich die alte Frau wieder durch den Korridor und hatte den Fahrstuhl als Ziel. Gerade dort angekommen öffnete sich die Tür und Colonel Decker stieg zusammen mit Capitan Franklin aus.  
Höflich hielt er die Tür offen damit sie sich nicht schliesst bevor die schwerfällige, langsame Frau im Inneren war.  
" Danke Mister.", piepste die alte Frau.  
Während der Colonel an sein Basecup tippte entgegnete er:" Kein Ursache Ma'am."  
Kaum hatten sich die Fahrstuhltüren geschlossen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der alten Frau ein breites Grinsen aus.

Als nach einigen Stunden Schlaf Hannibal erwachte, wusste er das Decker in der Nähe war. Tatsächlich brauchte er auch nicht lange zu warten und der Militärpolizist spazierte ins Zimmer.  
" So Smith, das war's. Sie wandern vom Krankenhaus direkt ins Militärgefängnis. Diesmal gibt es kein entkommen."  
Da Hannibal keine Antwort gab sprach Decker weiter." Die Falle für Peck und Baracus ist auch schon parat. Es handelt sich nur noch um Stunden bis die beiden ihnen Gesellschaft leisten."  
Colonel Smith sah Decker nun doch an. Dieser lächelte über das ganze Gesicht und war mit der Situation ganz zufrieden.  
Um ihn von seinem hohen Ross herunter zu holen sprach Hannibal eine Warnung aus: " Triumphieren sie nie zu früh, Decker." Dann drehte er seinen Kopf einfach zur Seite und murmelte:" Ich liebe es wenn ein Plan funktioniert."  
Langsam wütend werdend, weil Hannibal ihn ignorierte stampfte der Colonel gefolgt von Franklin zum Ausgang.  
In den Augen des Capitan war dieser Smith doch nur ein Aufschneider der Colonel Decker nicht das Wasser reichen konnte.

Während Murdock im Krankenhaus war, hatte B.A mit ein paar der Kids im Jugendcenter wo er manchmal Dinge reparierte gesprochen. Einer der Jungs konnte ihm genau erzählen wo das neue Versteck der Jugendgang war.  
Dann kam auch schon Face auf den Hof gefahren. Das laute Knattern und spuken des Auspuffs war schon meilenweit zuhören.  
" Verdammt was ist das den für eine Schrottkiste.", wetterte B.A gleich los.  
Face war sofort verärgert und verteidigte sich:" Das ist ein ausgemusterter Krankenwagen, der beste den ich bekommen habe. Du hättest erst den Rest sehen sollen. Dagegen ist der noch wie neu."  
Stöhnend blickte B.A grimmig auf Face und dann lief er ein paarmal um das Vehikel um es genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Nach aussen hin war das Auto ganz passabel aber wie es schien war der Motor und der Auspuff hin, wenn nicht noch mehr.  
Aber B.A wäre nicht Mechaniker wenn er das nicht hin bekommen würde. Ohne länger mit Templeton zu diskutieren legte B.A gleich los.  
Er schaffte es tatsächlich das Auto so zu bauen das es dem Original zum verwechseln ähnlich war. Natürlich gab es ein paar Kleinigkeiten, wie kugelsichere Wände und einen Turbomotor. Außerdem hatte B.A eine kleine Raffinesse eingebaut, einen zusätzlichen Öltank, den er mit richtig schönen schmierigen Zeug füllte und einem Knopf dem man vom Fahrerhaus bediente.  
Auf die Frage für was er gut war, sagte B.A nur schmunzelnd:" Ein frühes Weihnachtspräsent für Decker."  
Er wandte sich zurück zum Wagen und hatte den Umbau bald beendet.  
Sobald Murdock zurück war und alle Details aus dem Krankenhaus erzählte, schmiedeten die drei Männer einen Plan um ihren Freund aus Deckers Obhut zu befreien.  
Dann war es soweit. Gemeinsam fuhren sie dorthin. An der Rampe der Klinik blieb ein Krankenwagen stehen. Face in einem weissen Kittel als Pfleger getarnt, rollte einen Krankenstuhl aus dem Wagen bis zum Fahrstuhl. Dort fuhr die ältere Frau dann allein hinauf in den siebenten Stock. Kurz danach erschien wie aus dem nichts Dr. Jackson. Während Murdock sich umzog hörte er wie Decker draussen an der Wäschekammer vorbei ging. Das würde die Sache zwar erschweren, aber der Pilot hoffte die Verkleidung war gut genug.  
Der blonde Dr. Jackson ging an Decker vorbei und grüßte recht höflich. Dieser erwiderte den Gruss und beachtete den Mann nicht länger.  
Indessen hatte Murdock Hannibals Zimmer erreicht und sagte an den MP gewandt: " Ich soll Mister Smith zum Röntgen bringen."  
Der Mann vor der Tür nickte und liess den blonden Mann ein. Wenig später verliess dieser zusammen mit dem Patienten der im Rollstuhl saß den Raum und strebte dem Treppenaufgang zu. Der MP folgte ihnen nicht weil der Röntgenraum auf der gleichen Etage war. Jedoch bekam er aus den Augenwinkeln mit wie der Arzt die falsche Tür benutzte. Laut rief er:" Hey Docktor Jackson."  
Eine Stimme hinter ihm antwortete:" Ich bin Dr. Jackson, was gibt es?"  
Inzwischen war auch Decker herbei gekommen und wollte wissen was los sei.  
Hastig erzählte der MP von dem falschen Arzt und Hannibals ' Entführung'.  
" Peck.", schlussfolgerte Colonel Deckers gleich. Danach gab er Alarm. Seine Männer durchsuchten sofort das Krankenhaus. Doch von Hannibal und dem blonden Arzt gab es keine Spur.  
Unten an der Rampe fuhr gerade ein Krankenwagen fort als Decker die Tür nach draussen öffnete. Einen Pfleger fragte er nach den gesuchten Personen. Die Antwort war negativ. Der Pfleger hatte nur eine alte Frau, mit ihrem weisshaarigen Betreuer und einem schwarzen Mann am Steuer in einem privaten Krankenwagen abfahren sehen.  
Laut fluchend wollte Decker schon wieder in das Innere des Gebäude gehen als er die Worte noch einmal wiederholte.  
" Eine alte Frau?", murmelte er und erinnerte sich vor einigen Tagen eine Oma gesehen zuhaben. Das konnte nur Peck gewesen sein. Im Nu hatte er sein Sprechgerät zur Hand und gab Anweisungen an seine Männer. Sekunden später kam Capitan Franklin in einem Wagen neben ihm zu stehen. Da Decker lieber selbst fuhr wechselte er schnell die Seite. Er war noch nicht richtig eingestiegen als Decker schon abfuhr, dicht gefolgt von weiteren Autos.

Da der Krankenwagen nicht mit allzu großer Eile vom Krankenhaus wegfuhr um die Cops nicht aufmerksam werden zu lassen, hatte Decker sie bald eingeholt. Ohne lange zuzögern eröffneten seine Männer und Decker das Feuer auf den Fluchtwagen. Hinten öffnetet sich die Tür und es wurde zurück geschossen.  
Ein paar Strassen weiter, hatte man trotz Bemühungen die MP immer noch auf dem Hals. Hannibal brüllte vor zu B.A:" Kannst du nicht schneller fahren."  
Dieser entgegnet:" Was kann ich den dafür wenn Faceman so eine lahme Karre besorgt. Der Wagen ist zu schwer."  
Der blonde gerade von B.A verunglimpflichte Mann verteidigte sich:" Gib mir nicht die Schuld. Du hast den Motor eingebaut."  
Das wollte der Schwarze nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und sagte:" Weil deiner nichts getaugt hat."  
" Hört auf euch zu streiten. Es gibt dort hinten ein viel ernsteres Problem.", gab Murdock von sich, dorthin zeigend wo Decker und zwei andere MP Wagen beträchtlich aufholten.  
Da lächelten Face und B.A verschwörerisch. Während der schwarze Mann den geheimnisvollen Knopf betätigte, murmelte Face:" Ich liebe es wenn ein Plan funktioniert."  
Unter dem Auto kam eine schwarze Ölmasse hervor und stoppte die Autos der Verfolger. Inzwischen hatte B.A auch angehalten um seelenruhig die Wirkung zu betrachten.  
Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln, das Decker immer an John Smith hasste, zündete Hannibal sich eine Zigarre an und sagte:" Der Spruch könnte von mir sein."  
Die anderen Lachten und dann beobachtete das A-Team gemeinsam wie zwei Wagen der MP in einander rasten. Ein Dritter prallte gegen einen Hydranten und eine Wasserfontaine sprudelte empor.  
Deckers Wagen drehte sich um die eigene Achse und war trotz aller Bemühungen nicht mehr von der Stelle zu bekommen. Wütend stieg der Colonel aus und hob seine Waffe um auf Smith zu zielen. Ein leeres Klicken, mehr gab die Pistole nicht von sich. Fluchend warf er sie auf den Sitz.  
Inzwischen stieg das A-Team wieder in den umgebauten Krankenwagen ein. Hannibal salutierte in Richtung Deckers und dann schloss er die hintere Tür. Gleich darauf entfernte sich der Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen.  
Hilflos musste Decker mit ansehen wie das A-Team ihm wieder einmal entkam. Er wandte sich an den jungen Capitan auf dem Beifahrersitz und knurrte wütend:" Franklin das habe ich nur ihnen zu verdanken. Ein Kinderspiel die Jungs zu fangen, waren das nicht ihre Worte. Und wo hat es uns hingebracht. Sie und ihr verdammter Plan."  
Danach forderte Decker einen Ersatzwagen an.  
Der Capitan schwieg zu den Vorwürfen. In diesem Moment wusste er das seine Tage unter Colonel Decker gezählt waren. Ausserdem kam morgen Capitan Crane aus dem Urlaub zurück und würde seine alten Platz wieder einnehmen.

Wenig später verliess das A-Team L.A. um für eine Weile auf dem Land, genauer in den Wäldern der Sierra unterzutauchen. Unterwegs dorthin erfuhr Hannibal alle Einzelheiten der vergangenen Tage.  
Auf einmal wollte B.A wissen:" Was ist mit der Gang?"  
Erstaunt drehte sich Hannibal der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß nach hinten zu dem großen Mann und fragte:" Welche Gang?"  
Es war aber Murdock der erklärte:" Die Kids aus dem Gebäude, denen du über den Weg gelaufen bist Hannibal." Face fuhr zwar den Wagen, daß hinderte ihn aber nicht H.M' s Worten hinzu zu fügen:" Decker war ganz erpicht die Gang zu schnappen, die auf dich geschossen hatte. Das ihm jemand zuvor kommt und Hannibal Smith ausser Gefecht setzt ohne das Decker die Hand im Spiel hatte, war wohl gegen seine Prinzipien. Der Colonel glaubt doch das nur er uns schnappen kann, weil ein paar Jungendliche im einen Strich durch die Rechnung zogen, wurmte ihn die ganze Sache."  
Wieder erzählte Murdock weiter als Face eine kurze Pause einlegte:" Nachdem Decker alles dran setzte herauszufinden wer auf Hannibal geschossen hatte, ist er wie ein Irrer zu dem Versteck der Gang gefahren, nur um festzustellen, das alle ausgeflogen waren. Sehr zu seinem Ärger erfuhr er danach das die Cops schneller waren. Nicht war Face?"  
Mit einem Lächeln erwiderte der Angesprochene schmunzelnd:" Ein geheimer Tip bei der Polizei, eine Razzia und ein paar Drogen, damit sind die Kids erst einmal weg vom Fenster."  
Murdock fragte dann noch:" Auch der Junge der auf Hannibal geschossen hatte?"  
" So viel wie in den Nachrichten kam, hat man eine Waffe bei ihm gefunden und das bringt allein schon ein paar Jahre Knast.", erzählte Face von den Neuigkeiten.  
Diesmal antwortete der Colonel:" Nun hoffentlich hat er seine Lektion gelernt."

Während das A-Team hinaus ins Grüne fuhr stand Colonel Rodrick Decker vor dem Schreibtisch seines Vorgesetzten General Fullbright und musste sich Vorwürfe anhören. Der General liess sich nicht nehmen Decker genau vor zurechnen wieviel dieser Einsatz wieder gekostet hatte. Dann nahm er einen Computerausdruck vom Tisch und drückte ihn Colonel Decker in die Hände. Er erklärte seine Aktion mit den Worten: " Das ist die Bilanz ihrer A-Team Jagd, Decker. Gehen sie in ihr Büro und lesen sie das in Ruhe durch, dann überlegen sie sich einen geeigneten Strategieplan wie sie die Deserteure schnappen...", absichtlich legte Fullbright eine kurze Pause ein um in die nächsten Worte mehr Gewicht zu legen:" ...Und das nächste mal will ich Resultate sehen, sonst ist es das letzte mal. Haben wir uns verstanden Colonel Decker?"  
Ergeben nickte der Colonel, salutierte und verliess danach den Raum weil Fullbright mit einer Handbewegung die erlaubnis dazu erteilt hatte.  
Draussen seufzte der Colonel erleichtert. Noch einmal ging es gut. Als er vorhin das Büro seines Vorgesetzten betrat und dessen Stimmung bemerkte, dachte er schon ein Posten in der Wüste wäre im sicher. Doch er hatte noch eine Chance bekommen. Langsam ging Decker mit hängenden Schultern zurück in sein Büro.  
Vor der Tür stand Captain Crane und grüßte seinen Vorgesetzten. Nachdem sie salutiert hatten fragte der dunkelhäutige MP unvermittelt: " Ist während meines Urlaubs irgend etwas wichtiges passiert?"  
Anstatt einer Antwort, schaute Decker seinen Untergebenen grimmig an, öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro. Wenige Schritte und er war im Inneren.  
" Colonel.", begann Crane erneut.  
Decker ergriff die Tür und schlug sie vor dem Capitan zu. Er war einfach nicht in Stimmung über das A-Team zureden. Er starrte auf die Steckbriefe an seiner Wand und murmelte:" Das nächste mal Smith, ganz sicher nächstes mal."

Ende

© 24.01.03


End file.
